Attentat
by Ariane
Summary: 1er OS : Roy perd la mémoire suite à un attentat à Amestris. Cette suite de drabbles est un hommages aux autres fics qui m'ont marquée. Yaoi Roy/ed ( cette fic sera en 4 ou 5 chapitres)


**Amis lecteur, cette fic est un peu spéciale, c'est un hommage aux divers auteurs de fanfiction Roy/Ed qui m'ont touchées par le rire, la tristesse, la colère, … Cela va se présenter sous la forme de drabbles avec un point commun qui est le thème attentat.**

 **La chanson « Après toi » de Christophe Willems (une elle du premier couplet parlera de la relation (elle) et de l'amour (il)), la seconde chanson est celle de Floran Pagny « Souviens toi »**

 **Ce paragraphe m'a été inspiré par l'histoire éphémère amnésie de Mytril. J'ai juste transposé l'histoire dans le vrai monde FMA cette fiction m'a prise aux tripes dès le départ par l'émotion dégagée. Malheureusement la fin n'a jamais été publiée.**

 **Synopsis de cet OS : Roy s'est retrouvé dans le coma suite à un attentat programmé par les partisans de Bradley. En reprenant ses esprits, il a oublié sa relation avec Edward qu'il considère comme un simple alchimiste d'état à ses ordres. Le jeune garçon ne supportant plus la cohabitation difficile, il décide de plier bagages afin de s'éloigner de ses souffrances.**

 _ **Les photos, les cadres**  
 **Sont pourtant bien là**  
 **Vestiges de gloire**  
 **Douloureuse joie**  
 **Vidés de l'histoire**  
 **Il était une fois**  
 **Un Il, une Elle**  
 **Et l'Elle s'envola**  
_

 **POV Edward**

Ca y est, toutes mes affaires sont rangées, tries et prêtes à partir de cette maison. Même si cela me déchire le cœur, j'ai enlevé de ta vue toutes nos photos pour ne pas te mettre en état de choc. Au départ, je ne comprenais pas vraiment le pourquoi de cette requête du médecin, je voulais que tu te rappelles nos moments à nous. Faire renaitre la flamme qui nous brulait à chaque caresse ou à chaque marque d'attention. Je pensais vraiment sortir de cette impasse pour que tout revienne comme au premier jour mais il faut croire que j'ai trop péché que pour être pardonné. Je ne serai plus jamais dans tes pattes, tu ne devras plus supporter mes sautes d'humeurs que tu trouves si ridicules

 ** _Je vais funambule  
Sur un fil de verre  
Toutes mes pendules  
Tournent à l'envers  
J'amasse les heures  
Entre toi et moi  
Gravats de rancœurs et d'effroi  
_**

Verras-tu seulement que je suis parti ? Léto seul le sait. De toute façon cette cohabitation allait finir mal. Sais-tu seulement que la bibliothèque de notre maison permet d'entendre tout ce qui se passe dans notre chambre, enfin ta chambre depuis ton retour à la maison? Tu ne t'es privé de rien, profitant de plaisirs d'un soir avec des femmes et des hommes différents chaque nuit. Rien qu'à vous imaginer dans cette chambre, dans ces draps je n'ai qu'une seule envie de vomir. Ces draps dans lesquels nous avions fait l'amour le matin de l'attentat dans le QG de l'armée Pourquoi me détruits-tu à petit feu Roy, que dois-je faire pour retrouver une vie normale et non ponctuée par tes crises? N'as-tu jamais entendus mes sanglots tellement aigus qu'ils auraient pu briser du verre. N'as-tu jamais pensé que je n'étais pas un simple colocataire? A chacune de tes tromperies, je passais tout mon temps dehors, à compter les heures avant de rentrer car te voir dans ton état post coïtal ne faisait naitre en moi que tristesse et colère. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu plus accordé ton regard ? Ca fait si mal !

 _ **Il faudrait en rire**  
 **C'est tellement banal**  
 **Mélo-tragédie**  
 **A deux balles**  
 **Je sais y'a bien pire**  
 **Je sais l'hôpital**  
 **Mais puis-je au moins dire**  
 **Que ça fait mal**  
_

Et oui le grand Edward Elric, alchimiste de renom est tombé sous la coupe du plus grand coureur de jupon de tout Amestris. Quoi de plus banal pour moi d'avoir la poisse dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont si enthousiastes quand on leur parle du héros du peuple. Héros mon œil, zéro me conviendrait mieux comme nom. J'ai connu de nombreuses blessures, toutes différentes mais cette histoire d'amour m'a consumé jusqu'à la dernière cendre, mon corps n'existe plus sous la douleur de mon cœur. Il a fallu que tout arrive la seule fois ou les rôles ont été inversés. En temps normal tu veillais à mon rétablissement mais là, c'est moi qui aie failli à mon devoir. Le monde est vraiment cruel ou est ce simplement l'application de la loi de Murphy sur la vexation universelle.

 ** _Et là moi je fais quoi  
Après toi  
Mes rêves sont vides  
Je ne fais que des faux pas  
Je fais quoi  
Ici-bas  
Les beaux souvenirs me brûlent de froid  
Sans toi, moi je sers à quoi _**

Ne jamais troubler émotionnellement quelqu'un qui est en état de choc, le leitmotiv des médecins de Central. Quelle ironie car la personne qui souffre de te voir faire toutes ces conneries c'est moi. Ferais-tu la même chose si tu avais des bribes de souvenirs de nous deux ? Profiterais-tu de tes conquêtes si tu savais que tu m'avais promis amour, fidélité et respect ? Que suis-je à tes yeux en cet instant à part ce gamin maladroit que tu es venu chercher à l'âge de douze ans dans un petit bled perdu ? Je sais ce que je suis, le Bouffon du Roy et la je craque ! J'ai tellement vu de tristesse dans ce monde de fous tels le départ de mon père la maladie et la mort de ma mère la perte du corps de mon frère lors de cette transmutation ratée la transformation en chimère de la petite Nina la mise à mort de cette chimère par Scar, bref je n'ai connu que le malheur et le chagrin sur la route qui m'est tracée. Je pensais avoir du répit lors de l'aveu réciproque de nos sentiments mais il faut croire que je ne pourrai jamais aspirer au bonheur. C'est donc décidé, je quitte cette maison, je quitte Central et je pars pour Brigg's la où le froid me congèlera mes pensées pour éviter de trop souffrir. Je ne peux pas supporter le fait de te croiser une conquête à ton bras.

 _ **Des rues sans couleurs**  
 **Le monde est en deuil**  
 **Si vide et si seul**  
 **Et pourtant si rempli de toi**  
 **Déclaré coupable**  
 **Toi tu vas au diable**  
 **A moi les chemins de croix**  
_

J'aimais le rouge, les couleurs criardes, les effets flashy hors maintenant depuis que j'ai sombré dans cette dépression post attentat, mon monde se déroule dans un fil muet en noir et blanc. Tout est sombre, même de voir le corps de mon frère n'arrive pas à me faire oublier pour retrouver mon sourire d'entant. Alphonse et moi nous avons pourtant fait une sorte de pèlerinage et de communion entre frère pendant toutes ces années. Le sortir de cette impasse fut vraiment un cadeau merveilleux car le voir heureux au bras de la femme qu'il aime était le but principal de ma vie. Je ne savais pas que j'allais tomber dans le piège infernal de l'amour. Tomber amoureux c'est comme aller en enfer, car la souffrance de l'abandon est bien digne des pires tortures. Voir Roy qui a tout oublié de moi c'est comme si je vivais le supplice de tantale, j'ai faim et soif et je suis incapable de rejoindre les fruitiers et l'eau de source qui se trouvent devant moi. J'ai faim et soif de notre amour et de nos nuits torrides et je peux juste te regarder faire ou t'entendre avec d'autres.

 _ **Pourquoi pas sourire**  
 **Rien de plus normal**  
 **Mélo-tragédie**  
 **A deux balles**  
 **Je sais y'a bien pire**  
 **La peine capitale**  
 **Mais je peux te dire**  
 **Que ça fait mal**  
_

Je vérifie tout ce que j'ai emporté. Le seul objet qu'il me reste à mettre en lieu sur c'est ma montre. Je la mets bien en évidence sur la table pour que tu saches que je suis parti de cette maison mais surtout que je démissionne de mon poste à tes cotés. Le transfert à Brigg's a été assuré par les bons soins de Riza. Il n'y a pas que moi qui meurs à petit feu de cette situation. Tes subordonnés se demandent quoi par rapport à ton changement de comportement. Personne ne comprend et aucune solution n'est apportée au problème. M'éloigner est la seule solution. Loin des yeux, Loin du cœur, je vais vérifier cet adage.

 ** _Et là moi je fais quoi  
De mes pas  
Toutes les rues mènent à des impasses  
Et là j'écoute quoi, sans ta voix  
Sans tes mots, tes rires, tes chants, tes éclats  
Ça sert à quoi tout ça  
Sans toi_**

 ** _Tu ouvres déjà grand tes ailes  
dans le lointain  
et moi j'ai comme un gout de sel  
au creux des mains  
je croyais savoir quoi te dire  
je ne sais rien  
et là-bas dans ton avenir  
il y a quelqu'un _**

J'imagine ma vie future sans toi à mes cotés. Je vais essayer de reprendre mon envol vers de nouvelles connaissances. Ma soif d'apprentissage pourra peut être faire taire les lamentations de mon cœur. Je sais que tu va monter en grade, ta détermination pour être généralissime a augmenté depuis cet attentat. Tu sais ce que tu veux et tu t'es fixé tout un programme pour y arriver. Tu va devoir changer légèrement tes plans car je ne serai plus la pour jouer les gardes fous. J'ai trop versé de larmes pour pouvoir faire marche arrière. Si je ne pars pas, c'est moi qui vais mourir, je vais m'éteindre comme une allumette à qui on ôte son oxygène. Alchimiste de Flamme tu m'as consumé jusqu'au bout. Adieu Roy, je ne reviendrai jamais.

 **POV normal**

Edward vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires et il prit la direction de l'hôtel de la gare. C'est à cet endroit qu'il désirait passer la dernière nuit à Central avant son départ définitif de la capitale. Il devait s'en aller le plus loin possible et ne jamais revenir. Mustang l'avait rayé de sa vie à tout jamais

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un général crevé qui entra dans la maison espérant que son colocataire lui fasse un excellent souper. L'absence de la veste rouge au porte manteau ainsi que la disparition de deux paires de chaussures le fit frissonner.

« Edward ? Edward ? » Hurla le corbeau de flamme dans la maison. Personne ne lui répondit. Se sentant un peu en tort vis-à-vis de la montagne de travail qu'il avait donné au Fullmetal ces trois dernières semaines, il chercha le jeune homme dans toute la maison afin de lui donner un passe droit à la bibliothèque. Roy se secoua la tête afin de se réveiller de cet état migraineux qu'il avait depuis la veille. Faut dire qu'Alphonse n'avait pas été de main morte avec lui. Une trempe monumentale pendant les évaluations des alchimistes d'état. Alphonse avait rejoins les rangs afin de soutenir l'âme sœur de son frère pour son ascension au sommet. Le pire avait été la façon dont le cadet Elric lui avait parlé. « Ca suffit de faire souffrir mon frère, il a assez donné de toute sa vie » « Général si vous ne faites pas les efforts nécessaires, vous allez perdre définitivement votre meilleure recrue. Il se demande s'il vit encore ou si c'est l'enfer qui le fait payer pour ses crimes. Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de l'avant attentat, vous allez avoir une nouvelle victime sur la liste des personnes qui sont mortes par votre faute. ».

Pour Roy toute cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Toutes les affaires du jeune alchimiste avaient disparues. Toutes sauf une photo prise par Hughes quand la fête foraine s'était installée à Central. On pouvait voir Roy, une carabine à la main et une peluche de l'autre se pencher sur Edward afin de l'embrasser. Comment cela pouvait il se passer de la sorte, cet alchimiste n'était qu'un enfant, un jeune enfant qu'il avait débauché à l'âge de douze ans. C'est à cet instant qu'une voix qui faisait partie de ces cauchemars qui revint à lui.

« Si tu m'oublies, jamais je ne pourrai te retrouver, je t'aime mais ton amnésie me chasse de ton entourage »

A force de regarder la photo, des souvenirs revinrent en tête du général. Il était amoureux d'Edward et formait avec lui un couple sérieux depuis bientôt quatre années.

« Merde merde, merde » soupira Roy en laissant quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Complètement abasourdi, il prit la photo, la déposa contre lui tout en se pelotonnant dans son canapé.

 **POV Roy**

 _ **Souviens toi**  
 **qui tu es, d'ou tu viens, ou tu vas**  
 **quelque soit le chemin sous tes pas**  
 **de choisir l'amour, quand il viendra**  
 **tout arrive si vite**  
_  
Ma vie est vraiment bizarre. Je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance à proprement parler. Pour moi ma vie a commencé à l'âge de 7 ans quand madame Christmas est arrive à l'orphelinat pur adopter un enfant. Je savais que j'étais vieux comme candidat à l'adoption et pourtant c'est bel et bien moi qui fut choisi. Même si cette femme n'a pas l'allure d'une mère parfaite, elle a toujours veillé sur moi d'une façon protectrice. Le bar de prostituées qu'elle tenait ne désemplissait jamais de clients. Pendant mon adolescence, les hormones en ébullition, je savourais les plaisirs du sexe avec certaines de ces femmes. Pour moi, c'était la seule façon de vivre.

Ensuite il y a eu l'école militaire. Là aussi mon parcours fut assez atypique. En premier lieu j'ai fait la connaissance d'un gars qui voulait travailler au service des renseignements, Maes Hughes. Malgré sa façon d'agacer les gens, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Dès que je plongeais dans mon monde des ténèbres, il était la pour me sermonner et me faire reprendre gout à la réalité. Entre temps j'avais demandé à maitre Hawkeye de m'enseigner l'alchimie. Cet homme très doué dans l'alchimie élémentaire m'a donné toutes les connaissances sur l'alchimie de flamme. Un peu avant sa mort, j'ai été reçu en tant qu'alchimiste d'état. Je pense ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi froid avec personne. « Les alchimistes d'état détruisent notre patrimoine, ils gâchent l'alchimie » ce n'était pas faux malheureusement.

La troisième partie de ma vie fut la guerre d'Ishval. Une guerre où j'ai du tuer énormément de gens innocents. Quel connerie quand j'y pense mais j'étais jeune et influençable. De plus le titre de lieutenant colonel m'attendait au sortir de ces conflits.

Pour finir, j'ai réussi à trouver des prodiges en alchimie qui n'étaient que des enfants dévastés par le chagrin. Un père absent et la mort d'une mère les avaient fait plonger dans les tumultes de la transmutation humaine. Après quatre années de bons et loyaux services de l'ainé comme alchimiste d'état, nous avons pu vaincre des corps animés par la pierre philosophale. Edward avait perdu son alchimie et moi la vue. Sans la pierre du docteur Marcoh, je ne serais pas devenu plus sage et plus entreprenant pour gravir les échelons. J'étais loin de me douter que j'allais finir par tomber amoureux moi qui collectionnais les conquêtes. Amoureux fou de l'alchimiste d'acier !

 _ **Souviens toi**  
 **de garder le soleil dans tes bras**  
 **d'oublier tous les mauvais endroits**  
 **de rêver toujours, envole-toi**  
_

Bon sang suis-je fou d'avoir oublié cette relation amoureuse qui durait depuis quatre ans. Je me rappelle bien cet attentat, cette explosion et mon atterrissage à l'hôpital militaire. Par contre toute ma relation avec Edward a disparu du jour au lendemain. Pour moi il n'était qu'un alchimiste sous mes ordres et non mon petit ami. Pourtant je faisais régulièrement un rêve d'une personne blonde aux cheveux couleur soleil qui me demandait de ne pas l'oublier mais je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement sauf aujourd'hui en tombant sur cette photo. Pourquoi ais-je oublié ? Edward comment as-tu pu te taire pendant ces derniers mois alors que je ramenais des tonnes de conquêtes dans notre lit. J'ai vu ton regard se ternir mais je pensais que c'tait à cause de la perte de ton alchimie. Bon sang Edward pourquoi m'as tu laissé ?

 _ **A trop vouloir te protéger**  
 **ce serait mal**  
 **un oiseau c'est fait pour voler**  
 **loin d'une cage**  
 **tu verras avec tes grands yeux**  
 **tu pleureras**  
 **parfois même quand le ciel est bleu**  
 **il y a des vagues**_

Oui je t'ai surcouvé sans que tu me le demandes, oui j'ai surveillé tes arrières aussi bien dans l'armée que dans ta recherche vis-à-vis de la pierre philosophale pour faire revenir ton frère parmi nous. Oui nous avons failli perdre Hughes suite aux incidents dans le laboratoire n°5, Oui je suis responsable de ton ascension dans l'armée mais je ne le faisais pas avec de mauvaises intentions. J'aurais du lâcher du lest et te laisser avancer à ton rythme mais j'avais tellement peur de te perdre et c'est un sentiment très difficile à contrôler. Me pardonneras-tu de t'avoir enfermé dans une cage dorée ? Me pardonneras-tu quand tu seras installé dans ta nouvelle vie, les cheveux au vent, accompagné de ta tendre épouse et de tes enfants ? Ou bien choisiras tu de ne jamais révéler à personne notre relation, la chassant loin de ta vue et loin de tes larmes, telle une vague s'écrasant contre les brises lames.

 _ **Souviens toi**  
 **qui tu es, d'ou tu viens, ou tu vas**  
 **quelque soit le chemin sous tes pas**  
 **de choisir l'amour, quand il viendra**  
 **tu as grandi si vite**  
 **souviens toi**  
 **de garder le soleil dans tes bras**  
 **d'oublier tout les mauvais endroits**  
 **de rêver toujours, envole toi**  
_

Edward je te souhaite d'arriver à retrouver ton alchimie, je désire que tu puisses enfin de retrouver une identité, de savoir ou te conduiront tes pas. Quand à moi, je me hisserai jusqu'au titre de généralissime, j'élèverai une stèle commémorative vis-à-vis de la guerre d'Ishval, je ferai reconnaitre ton nom auprès de tous et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

 _ **Un beau jour tu te poseras**  
 **sur une branche**  
 **tu y chanteras la chanson**  
 **de ton enfance**  
 **puis sur un plus petit que toi**  
 **tu veilleras**  
 **caché dans les plis de son front**  
 **je serais là**  
_  
J'espère pouvoir te revoir un jour. Je sais que cela n'est pas pour tout de suite mais j'aimerais quand tu auras trouvé ta voie de me venir m'en parler. Je voudrais te voir arriver fracassant mon bureau comme tu l'as toujours fait. J'aimerais entendre tes sarcasmes et moqueries, simplement t'avoir près de moi.

Je t'imagine en père de famille aimant et racontant tes histoires à tes enfants qui seront à l'écoute de toutes tes aventures. Je te vois griffonnant dans ton calepin relié en cuir des nouvelles transmutations venant d'un autre type d'alchimie que celle d'Amestris. Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas mais je serai toujours là pour toi.

 **POV Normal**

Abaissant sa tête vers le bas, Roy vit un morceau de cuir juste à coté du canapé. Prenant l'objet, il eu un sourire triste. Le carnet d'Edward était là juste sous ses yeux pour le narguer. Soupirant il se leva et pris la montre pour ouvrir le clapet et regarder les gravures

« Dont Forget » et une voix derrière lui continua la phrase tout haut « le 3 octobre »

Le cœur de Roy rata un battement quand il vit la silhouette d'Edward devant lui. Jamais le jeune homme ne lui avait paru aussi attirant. Une vraie incitation à la débauche. Ed était habillé d'un pantalon et d'un gilet sans manche couleur taupe, d'une lavallière rouge bordeaux sur une chemise blanche et les cheveux détachés.

« Excusez moi général, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de mon carnet »

Le corbeau de flamme fut assez surpris d'entendre Ed le vouvoyer, il avait arrêté de le faire au début de leur relation.

Roy lui tendit ce cahier, voyant le jeune blond s'approcher de lui il le tira vers lui afin de l'étreindre.

« Je t'en supplie ne pars pas. Je sais j'ai fais des conneries mais pitié ne me laisse pas seul. Si tu as eu ne serais ce qu'une seconde des sentiments à mon egard, laisse moi raviver ces sentiments perdus »

« Vous avez vos amis et votre famille autour de vous, ayez confiance, vous trouverez la bonne personne. Je dois partir pour Xing, May m'a trouvé un maitre en elixirologie, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer » lui expliqua Edward avant de rompre ce câlin inattendu.

« Je me souviens de tout Edward, je te jure que ce ne sont pas des mensonges. Si tu ne me crois pas, attend ici cinq petites minutes, tu veux bien s'il te plaît ? »

« Juste cinq minutes, si vous trainez je sors » gronda le jeune blond en se méfiant des astuces du noiraud

Roy grimpa les escaliers de sa maison quatre à quatre et pris l'écrin bleu qui se trouvait dans sa table de nuit. Une carte accompagnait le précieux.

« Nous devions fêter notre anniversaire, j'avais acheté ceci le jour de l'attentat, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard » murmura Roy en tendant l'écrin à son subordonné.

Edward ouvrit les yeux plein de surprise et se mit à rougir en voyant le contenu de la boite.

« C'est ce que je pense ? » demanda Edward d'une petite voix.

« Edward, je sais qu'un vrai mariage nous est interdit mais je voudrais faire une petite cérémonie pour illustrer notre engagement l'un envers l'autre »

« C'est vraiment inattendu de ta part, je n'aurais jamais pensé surtout ces derniers temps que tu aies eu une idée pareille » souffla le blond qui s'était à nouveau blotti dans les bras de son général

« Tu accepterais de t'unir à moi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments ? » demanda Mustang d'une voix solennelle.

La réponse du jeune blond fut simple, il prit son général par le col et l'embrassa avec fougue, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

« Je t'aime mon idiot de général »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward »

Roy souleva son éphèbe blond qu'il porta avec la plus grande attention dans leur chambre, la journée allait être bien remplie malgré le mauvais réveil. Oui le jeune alchimiste malgré la douleur acceptait de lui donner une seconde chance. Il pensait vraiment que toute sa relation était foutue et non Edward arrivait encore à le surprendre.

« Je veillerai toute ma vie sur toi » lui susurra Roy avant d'entreprendre les devants pour une folle soirée

* * *

TBC

Ariane.

le prochain chapitre sera en hommage à la fiction "voyage à Illix"

J'espère que vous aimerez ce système de drabbles en hommage des fanfictions incontournables en Roy/Ed

Enjoy


End file.
